


The Prank War

by JokerRiddler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Prank War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a one shot, unless requested to be made into more.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot, unless requested to be made into more.

The prank war between Stiles and Amelia had been going on for as long as they can remember. It had started one random day while they were sitting in Stiles' room. The Sheriff was at the station, as was his usual day to day routine. And the two of them had been left all alone. Now, it comes as no surprise that Stiles had been the one to start it. He had waited for Amelia to excuse herself to the bathroom before plotting. 

Earlier that day he had filled a bucket with self-concocted slime. And the moment Amelia walked out his bedroom door, he began to set it up. Being sure to be quiet, so she wouldn't hear the commotion and get suspicious, Stiles quickly tied some yarn around the handle of the bucket and the handle of the door. He had rigged a pulley system, so that the bucket would be above the door, not giving off where it was to anyone coming into the room. The pulley system would assure that the moment someone pushed open the door, the bucket of slime would come down on said person's head. Ensuring that the person would be completely coated with the slimey green substance. 

"Stiles, I don't understand why your dad demands that everything be clean. He knows how much of a messy person you are." Amelia had said as she walked back to his room. 

The moment she had pushed the door open, the teenager was coated with a thick green slime. A small shriek had left her mouth when it first hit her, but she just stood in the doorway, allowing all of the slime to cover her. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, and had her face not been dripping with green slime, it would be the shade of yarn Stiles had used.

With a satisfying smirk on his face, Stiles just sat back in the computer chair in pleasure. The chair was pushed back as he put his hands behind his head, a laugh finally making it's way past his lips. 

"And you said I could never pull a prank on you." He said, the grin never leaving his face.

"That's okay, Stiles. Two can play at this game." Was her curt reply as she began to wipe the slime from her face. 

Just at that moment, Scott had bounded into Stiles' room, as if right on time. 

"What the hell happened?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. But after looking around the room for a moment, he gathered what had happened and walked over to Stiles and gave him a high five. 

"I see you finally managed to prank her. Nicely done, dude." Both of the boys looked at Amelia as she shot them the bird and walked out of the room, headed back to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Over the next few weeks, Amelia had made it her mission to prank Stiles just as hard. From putting a confetti bomb in his locker, to writing Coach Finnstock a romantic letter signed with his name. The pranks never ended, they just got worse. 

It was only when Amelia had a presentation due that she realized just how badly she messed up. Her presentation was supposed to be on how the economy was effected from over fishing, for Econ of course. Only Coach would make her do some stupid presentation to make up for missing just one test. 

The class had started out how it normally did, Coach yelling at everyone for no particular reason, Stiles in particular. And then he had asked her to come up to the front for the presentation. Not being a shy person, considering her closeness with a certain boy named Stiles Stilinski, Amelia had smiled, gotten her notes, and headed to the front of the class. 

Standing behind the podium, she started.

"Thanks to the Coach here," she signaled at the said man at the deck beside her, "I'm giving a presentation on how the economy is effected by over fishing. I want to start by saying this was not my idea and I apologize for the crudeness about to come."

"Get on with it, Amelia." Coach said with a roll of his eyes. Stilinski and her were too much alike, he thought. 

"Yes Coach, and without further ado, here is my presentation." 

Looking around the room, Amelia noticed a smirk on Stiles' face, but thought nothing of it. He was the one that had initially gotten her over her fear of speaking in front of people. She sighed and began reading her note cards out to the class.

"The TARDIS doors shut with a snap. Of course the Doctor would take his time in giving her the most pleasure she had ever experienced...what the hell?" Sifting through the stack of note cards in her hand, Amelia threw her head back and groaned when she realized that she was not holding her presentation cards, but rather had Doctor Who fan fiction instead.

The class had started to laugh at the words that she had said before. A scarlet flush had set on her face, when Amelia realized just exactly what they were laughing at.

"Alright settle down." Coach had yelled after standing up to get there attention. Leaning over to the podium, he whisper yelled at Amelia, "What is going on?"

"It seems that my I left my real notes at home, Coach." Amelia had started to fidget, the Coach and his "anger" made her slightly nervous, especially when it was pointed at her.

"Whatever," he huffed out, pointing in her direction."Go sit down, you can do it tomorrow, but that better not be an excuse to get out of it, Reynolds. I won't have slackers in my class."

"Yes sir." Amelia nearly ran back to her seat across from Stiles.

"I'm going to kill you, Stilinski." She muttered to him, her head in her hands. 

He just laughed at her and fished her real notes out of his bag. "Thought you might want these back." He continued laughing as he slipped them onto her desk.

"Oh gee, thanks." Was her witty reply to him. 

"Alright, who did the reading last night? Put your hand down, Greenberg. We all know you did the reading." Coach yelled out. 

"I'm so going to get you back, Stilinski." Amelia whispered to Stiles, her attention on Coach at the front. 

"We'll see about that, Reynolds. We'll see."


End file.
